With What Remains
by PhoenixGirl77
Summary: The team is called to Edmond, Oklahoma to solve a string of bizarre murders
1. Chapter 1

With What Remains – The team is called to Edmond, Oklahoma to solve a case of bizarre deaths. What they find out may lead to the unknown abandonment of a circus decades ago.

*There is this "haunted" circus in Edmond that was abandoned decades ago and all that is left are circus trailers, train cars, animal cages, and a rundown house that is creepy as hell. So that is what this is based on. A/N there have been no deaths associated with this I obviously added that in for great story telling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the abandoned circus or any other names, places, etc in Edmond.

The team was gathered around the conference table waiting for JJ to give the details of their nearest case. They were perusing the file as she and the unit chief, Aaron Hotchner arrived. Aaron sat down as JJ started talking about the case.

"Two weeks ago, three teenagers were found murdered in this abandoned field in Edmond, Oklahoma. According to local police, their throats had been cut and their bodies bore marking like a wild animal had attacked them. There are no wild animals, except for coyotes, in the area. The reason we are being called in is because last night three more teens went missing and this morning were found in the same abandoned field as the others. Now the locals call this area the "haunted" circus because apparently an old circus abandoned their stuff there decades ago and no one has bothered to clear it up." JJ said.

Derek Morgan asked, "Does this area have a real name? Or do we know the name of the circus that went MIA?"

Before anyone could reply, Penelope Garcia said quickly, "The name of the circus was Gandini's Circus and it was built in the 1900's but nobody knows when exactly it was abandoned."

"What are the names of the victims?" Spencer Reid asked JJ.

JJ replied, "19 year old Kristy Marks, 19 year old Samantha Banx, and 18 year old Alissa Andrick. The teens who were found this morning were 18 year old Bryon Colleen, 16 year old James David, and 19 year old Heather Belt."

"Do we have any connections between the victims?" Hotch asked.

JJ said, "They all went to the same college…the University of Central Oklahoma. It's a local school, but mostly international students attend. The only other connection I can find is they had all been friends according to their families."

"So, maybe this UnSub wants teens to know that he is in control because if you look at how the bodies are placed the guys' are laid out with their hands clasped on their chests while the girls are just thrown on the ground. It's as if the UnSub thinks less of women." David Rossi said.

Emily Prentiss nodded her head in agreement and said, "Okay, that might explain one thing, but what about the animal markings on the bodies? Does the UnSub want to scare away people who might come around to check out the local legend of the haunted circus?"

Morgan got a thoughtful look on his face and said, "That could be part of it, but what if he makes the marks himself and wants the locals to think some deranged animal is going to attack them if they come check out the area?"

Hotch looked at his team and said, "All good reasoning, okay wheels up in 30. We are going to Edmond and are going to catch ourselves a circus freak."

With that, the team left the conference room and made their way to the jet.

Okay, so that was short. I hope this is at least okay so far. I live in Edmond, and this place really does exist. It is so creepy especially at night. Anyway, review if you feel like it.

-PhoenixGirl77


	2. Findings

*Here's chapter 2. After this chapter it will get better with more action and maybe a glimpse or run in with the UnSub.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Criminal Minds, anything related to Edmond, or anything else that may prove to be true in this chapter or story.

By the time the jet landed in Oklahoma the team already had their assignments: Morgan and Rossi would head to the dump area, JJ and Reid would go interview the families, while Hotch and Prentiss went to the police station.

*At the police station*

Hotch and Prentiss walked into the Edmond police station and Hotch said, "We're looking for Police Chief Bill Citty."

A man with short cropped hair and glasses answered, "I'm Bill and you must be SSA Aaron Hotchner and…" He trailed off when he got to Prentiss.

Emily answered, "SSA Emily Prentiss." She shook his hand as he said, "Pleased to meet both of you. I thought there were more of you?"

Hotch said, "There are, but they went to check out the dump site and to interview the victims' families."

"Ahhh, I see. Okay, well do you want to see our possible suspect list?" Citty asked.

"Actually, no because we need a clear mind in order to put together an accurate profile." Hotch answered.

Emily, looking around, asked, "Are these all your men?" There seemed to be a lack of uniformed men in the office area.

Citty replied, "Pretty much. My other men are either our patrolling or keeping watch at the dump area." 

Emily nodded, and went on, "Can you tell us more about this area and the victims? This seems like a somewhat small town."

Citty chuckled, "First this is not a small town, it may be small compared to what you are used to, be there are 81,405 people living in Edmond alone. As for the abandoned area, it was the dump site for Gandini's Circus back in the 1930's. There are burnt trailers and buses in the field. What makes it spooky is the obvious lack of background on the circus itself. It's a place where the local teens dare each other to go whenever it gets dark because of how scary it gets.

As for the victims themselves, all I know is they were friends in high school and in college. The youngest being 16 was still in high school, but still hung out with the older ones we think because he thought if he hung out with college kids, he would be the 'cool' guy around school. He went to Edmond Memorial and he was only a junior. The other teens were good students, but they partied a lot. All the families are devastated."

Hotch and Prentiss nodded and Prentiss said, "If you think of anything else let us know. Now, is there a place where we can set up our things?"

Citty said, "We already have a room for you guys. It has a white board, huge table, and lots of space so you can spread out files or anything you need. And if you need anything else just let me know."

Hotch said, "We will, thanks." He and Emily made their way to the room and got down to business.

*With JJ and Reid with the families*

For the questioning they had asked all the families to meet them at the Banxs' residence. All agreed and within twenty minutes all families had shown up.

JJ started, "We want to say how sorry we are for you loss. I'm a mother and I couldn't imagine what it feels like."

She saw a couple nods from the people in front of her and continued, "We just wanted you all here so we could get an idea of who might have done this to your children. Did any of you kids have any new boyfriends or girlfriends? Anyone they may have been friends with on Facebook or twitter that you may not have known? Did any of them do drugs or have any enemies? The enemies could be bullies or jealous teens or anyone along those lines." She waited while the families sat and thought when Alissa Andrick's mother, Amy, spoke up, "She was always talking about this guy I think his name is Peter Raymond or something like that. She showed me a picture once and he is tall, super skinny, black hair, and some type of foreigner. The look on his face in the picture screamed trouble so that's why I remember him so well."

JJ smiled, "That's something to go on. Did she tell you anything else about him?"

Amy said, "She said he was into collecting knives and had a massive collection. He, I guess, offered to show her sometime."

Reid nodded, "Good, good." Before he could continue, the other parents started talking all at once.

"My daughter talked about him all the time."

"My son Skyped him all the time." 

"He told my daughter he wanted to show her his collection also."

Reid and JJ shared a look and JJ said, "I think we need to talk to this Peter guy." She turned to the still talking parents and said loudly, "Do any of you know where we can find this Peter guy?"

One mom, James' mom, said, "I think James said he lived in some huge house in _Iron Horse_."

Reid said, "Thanks, this will help. And we will let you know when whoever did this is caught." With that they left and headed to the address they had just gotten.

*At dump site with Morgan and Rossi*

Morgan was looking around and said, "This place is definitely creepy. I wouldn't want to come out here at night."

Rossi looked at him weirdly and said, "You're an FBI agent and you wouldn't come out to a creepy place at night?"

Morgan sighed and replied, "Okay, I would, but it would still be creepy." He started walking toward the police surrounding the old run down house on the property.

One officer approached them and Rossi held up his FBI badge and said, "SSA David Rossi and SSA Derek Morgan. We're here to investigate the murders." The officer nodded and said, "Follow me." He led them toward the house where he stopped and let them go on in the house.

What they saw made them stop dead in their tracks. The place was literally falling apart and pieces of the floor were missing along with parts of the walls and sunlight's and the surrounding trees and other debris could be seen. They walked to what used to be the kitchen and by now the officer had stopped them again to point out something. He said, "Check out what's on the fridge."

Morgan and Rossi both looked and then looked at each other. On the fridge was what appeared to be axe marks with blood surrounding them. (A/N: This is real and scary). The two agents shared a look and Morgan said, "Is this blood?" The police officer nodded and replied, "Yes it is. We just got the results less than an hour ago."

Rossi said, "Does it belong to any of the victims?"

The officer shook his head "No"

"It belongs to a Chris Wilson, who was killed back in 1930 when this circus was last heard of. He died at age 19 due to a cut throat and animal like gashes on his chest. He was found with his hands crossed neatly on his chest just like the victims of the past couple weeks."

Rossi looked at Morgan and said, "I think we need to get back to headquarters and regroup."

Morgan nodded his agreement and followed Rossi out of the house and through the shin high weeds and grass and back to the SUV.

Okay, so like I said, after this chapter it will get better.

Reviews would be nice…

-PhoenixGirl77


	3. The UnSub

First I've been super busy so that's why I haven't been able to update. Second, here's chapter three so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything of relevance to Edmond, Oklahoma or the haunted circus.

Everyone, except JJ and Reid, were back at the station to go over what information they had gathered. After Morgan and Rossi had told what they had found, Morgan asked, "So, where are JJ and Reid?"

Hotch answered, "JJ called a while ago saying they were going to check out a lead. Some of the parents said their kids had talked to a Peter Raymond. Apparently he had offered to show our victims his knife collection. They all had declined, so I had Garcia check out his background and she should be calling back any minute now." Right as he said that, his phone went off. He put it on speaker and Garcia's voice was heard.

"Your resident computer genius found out Peter Raymond is a college student at Oklahoma City Community College or OCCC for short. He was born in Puerto Rico but is a United States citizen. He barely graduated high school and got put on academic probation at the University of Oklahoma before he even stated. It says here that he has purchased many knives at local stores over the past three years. I'm sending the pictures of the knives to your phones right now. He had a record but it was expunged by a local judge. It was for underage drinking and he was under the influence and resisted arrest. Other than that there's…wait a minute. I just found when he went back to Puerto Rico this past summer he was arrested for threatening a local man with a hunting knife. He was released because his parents put up bail. His dad is a doctor at the OU Medical Center in Oklahoma City."

Hotch said, "Thanks Garcia."

Garcia replied, "Over and out my pretties" She hung up.

Prentiss was looking at the pictures Garcia had sent her and said, "This knife right here looks like it could be our murder weapon." It was a large knife with a jagged edge to it and was brutal looking.

Morgan looked thoughtful for a minute, "Garcia said Raymond was arrested in Puerto Rico for almost murdering a local with a hunting knife. If this is our UnSub, what's the motive?"

Rossi said, "Hotch, JJ and Reid were going to talk to this guy, if he's our UnSub, they don't have backup. We need to get over there now."

Hotch nodded and said, "Let's go" and led the way to a SUV and turned on the siren and took off speeding.

*Meanwhile…*

JJ and Reid both looked at the massive house…mansion in front of them. They looked at each other and JJ said, "I don't see why people have to live in such massive homes. I think it's a waste of money."

Reid nodded his head in agreement and rang the doorbell. A minute later and no answer. JJ knocked on the door and to her surprise found it open. She shared a look with Reid and he nodded his head while pulling his gun off the holster on his belt and followed JJ into the house. She too had drawn her gun, and was slowly clearing the house. She motioned for Reid to take a hallway to the right and she took a left hallway.

She was about to go find Reid after clearing the left side of the downstairs, when a horrific sight met her eyes. There standing in the entrance hallway was Peter with an unconscious Reid being held as a shield in front of Peter who was holding a hunting knife to Reid's throat.

Peter said angrily, "Put the gun down or else he dies." He pressed the gun a little deeper to Reid's throat and a very thin line of blood began dripping down Reid's neck.

JJ, though scared for her partner, did not lower her gun. She held it steady and said evenly, "I can't do that Peter. How about you let him go and we can talk about this?"

Peter seemed to think about that for a minute before saying, "I can't. You guys know too much already and I'm going to kill him first then you."

He caused more blood to drip down Reid's neck and JJ said, "You kill him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. Now, we can put the weapons down and you can answer our questions, or you'll be carted out of here in a body bag for killing a federal agent. Now, which do you choose?"

Peter thought for a minute before pulling the knife across Reid's throat at the same time a gunshot rang out.

Okay, so it's short, but next chapter the team investigates more on the haunted circus and you'll find out if Peter really killed Reid

Reviews are welcome

-PhoenixGirl77


	4. Dead

Dead….—Is Reid dead? Keep reading to find out…

Disclaimer: I still do not own Criminal Minds or anything Oklahoma related

A gunshot rang throughout the house. JJ whirled around only to come face to face with Hotch and the rest of the team. A groan of pain caused her to turn her attention to her fallen partner. She kneeled next to Reid and looked him over.

She sucked in a breath when her eyes landed on the cut on Reid's throat. It was still bleeding, but not gushing which was a good sign. By now Hotch and Rossi had Raymond in handcuffs and were escorting him to a police car. JJ helped Reid sit up and Morgan came over to help her get Reid to his feet.

Prentiss stood by just in case they needed her help. Morgan and JJ led Reid over to one of the SUV's and Morgan looked at his neck. He got a first aid kit out from under the seat and pulled out some gauze to put on Reid's throat. Reid hissed at the pressure, but held the gauze in place. He heard Prentiss asking JJ what happened and JJ told her and Morgan what went down. They both looked angry.

*Later back at the station*

Hotch and Rossi had Raymond in an interrogation room and were asking him about the recent murders. Raymond was staying quiet and Hotch and Rossi knew they need Raymond to talk in order to find out if Raymond was their UnSub or not.

Hotch asked, "Where were you on the night of the first murder?"

At his question Raymond looked up and said, "I was with my family. We were having this stupid family dinner thing at my aunt's house. We didn't leave until late and according to you the victims were dead by ten p.m. and we got home around midnight."

Rossi sighed and said, "Why were you offering to show our victims your knife collection?"

Peter Raymond replied, "Because they showed interest in it so I offered to show them." He paused. "Are you saying I had something to do with the murders? I was friends with those people!" 

Hotch said, "We're not accusing you of anything, yet. You have a knife collection which you offered to show the deceased and the next thing those people are dead. They were killed by someone slitting their throats with a hunting knife which we know you have two in your collection. And now you try to kill an FBI agent just because he 'knows too much already'? Can you explain why you would do that?"

Peter sighed, "Because he and that female agent were invading my house. As for what I meant by he knew too much already, I don't know why I said that. It just came out, I swear!"

Rossi looked at the kid and said, "So you threaten to kill and FBI agent just because he was invading your house? Are you sure there wasn't a deeper reason behind wanting to kill him?"

Pete shook his head 'No'

Hotch and Rossi looked at each other and Hotch nodded toward the door. They left the room and met up with rest of the team and they all looked at each other until Hotch said, "We need to look deeper into this kid's background. We need to get back out to the dump site and see if we can find any other evidence to what really happened."

The team nodded and Morgan said, "I can take Prentiss and Rossi and we can go back to the site."

Hotch nodded and turned to JJ and said, "JJ we need to set up a press conference because we're ready for the profile. Reid get a hold of Garcia and tell her to dig deeper into Peter Raymond's background. Tell her to go as far back as his childhood."

Reid nodded and as he left the room Hotch continued, "Reid" Reid turned around. "I'm glad you're okay."

Reid smiled and said, "Yeah, me too." He left and Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi followed.

Okay, so next chapter the team gives the profile and Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi run into some trouble.

A/N I don't know when I'll update again because with school and work I don't have much time. Also I finding it hard to come up with ideas for new chapters. One last thing, would any of you read a Criminal Minds/Fast and Furious crossover?

Reviews are always nice…

-PhoenixGirl77


End file.
